


Emotions

by fate_of_the_agarwaen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tragic Romance, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fate_of_the_agarwaen/pseuds/fate_of_the_agarwaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Eren Yeager saw emotions on Annie Leonhart's face, and how he felt. Prompted by, and written for, the amazing and ever-lovely LadyTaiyo on ffnet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

It's the look in Annie's clear blue eyes that captures his heart – the burning passion that lights up her otherwise unchanged face as she lashes out, leg scything through the air towards his head. Anything, Eren decides in that timeless moment, would be worth seeing that light in her eyes. Even a concussion.

Months later, staring at the tears running down her pale cheeks as she lies in her ruined Titan form, emotions for once plain on her distraught face, his heart breaks. Anything, Eren thinks in that eternal second, would be better than seeing her like this. Even death.

 


End file.
